Blessing
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Shortly following their return to the Kid Icarus world following the Nightmare King's defeat, Dark Pit decides to ask Viridi and Moon to marry Danielle. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Ragnarök.
1. Dark Pit's Nervousness

**Chapter 1: Dark Pit's Nervousness**

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, December 21st 2175"_

"Okay, Dark Pit, today's the day you ask your mistress for her daughter's hand in marriage. Yes, just go up to her and her husband, and ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. No problem, right?" Dark Pit said to himself as he stood outside of Viridi's temple, steeling his nerves for what was to come.

Pit was with him, offering moral support to the dark angel. Normally, Dark Pit was calm when it came to his feelings for the demigoddess, but he was worried about how Moon and Viridi would react. Moon would probably agree to it, since he saw how great the two got along, but it was hard to tell for Viridi. When he and Danielle had first started dating, the Goddess of Nature had seemed to be in denial about the whole relationship. But over time, she and Dark Pit had come to a mutual understanding. They found common ground in the fact that they both loved Danielle.

"You got this! They know you pretty well, and your Danielle's best friend! Just go in there and ask for her hand." Pit said, hoping to calm his nerves.

Dark Pit nodded and took a deep breath. After spending so much time with Danielle, the two had grown more fond of each other. And as for Dark Pit, his attraction for her had grown. And now, here he was. Standing in front of his girlfriend's door to her home.

"Okay, here I go. Wish me luck." Dark Pit said with a determined expression.

"You got it. I'll wait here for you." Pit said.

Dark Pit nodded, took a deep breath, and knocked on the temple door.


	2. The Golden Question

**Chapter 2: The Golden Question**

Arlon answered the door and led Dark Pit to the parlor, before leaving him alone. When he entered, he saw Viridi talking to some other Forces Of Nature officers.

"Mistress Viridi?" Dark Pit asked.

Viridi dismissed the officers and turned to see the dark angel standing in the door.

"Hello, Dark Pit. If your looking for your girlfriend, she isn't home." Viridi greeted with a yawn.

It gave Dark Pit a little hope when he actually heard her refer to Danielle as his girlfriend.

"I'm not looking for her. I'm looking for you." Dark Pit said, failing to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Viridi raised an eyebrow at him. Why would Dark Pit be looking for her? And why did he sound unusually nervous?

"I need to ask you something." Dark Pit said.

Viridi chuckled.

"What? You need some advice for a gift or something? Well, I do happen to know about a certain rare flower she's been eyeing. That should win you a few..." Viridi started to ask.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Dark Pit replied.

He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you for... you see I want to... okay, the thing is..." Dark Pit started to say.

"Your not making any sense right now, Dark Pit. Just tell me slowly." Viridi said.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Okay, okay. You know me and Danielle have been dating for a long time now." Dark Pit said.

Viridi nodded.

"And I really love her. I love her more then anything in the world. You know that, right?" Dark Pit asked.

Viridi narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going with this, Dark Pit?" Viridi asked.

Dark Pit felt a chill up his spine. The hope of her taking the news lightly, or even well for that manner, was slowly starting to decrease.

"I... I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Dark Pit replied quickly, standing up straight.

The room was quiet after that. Too quiet for Dark Pit's liking.

"No." Viridi said, her face now hardened.

"But..." Dark Pit started to say.

"No." Viridi said.

"Viridi, c'mon..." Dark Pit started to say.

"No!" Viridi shouted.

Dark Pit winced at the volume of the Goddess's voice. Viridi stood in front of him, looking furious, like she was going to smash the dark angel into the ground at any second. While the girl was smaller then him, Dark Pit shrunk under her gaze, but only for a moment. He shook his head and then glared back.

"T-That's not fair! Your not even going to consider it? Just NO?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"She's not ready for marriage! Your not ready for marriage! Did you even think this through?" Viridi asked angrily.

"Yes, I did! I've known her since she was born! And I've been dating her for five years now! How haven't I been committed to her?" Dark Pit asked.

Viridi gritted her teeth.

"You came here to ask me for my blessing, and my answer is no." Viridi replied coldly.

She turned around and was about to leave, but then saw Moon standing in the door. She jumped back, startled.

"Whoa! When did you..." Viridi started to ask.

Moon cut her off.

"You got a lot of nerve, Vird, you know that? This boy faced his fears and came over here to ask for your blessing! Heck, he even stood up to you, and your just going to blow him off?" Moon asked.

Viridi was taken aback.

"What? Your mad at me? Moon, you can't be serious! I'm stopping them from rushing into something they aren't ready for! How could you possibly be blaming me for making sure..." Viridi stared to ask.

"This isn't about them not being ready! You know that! Your just being selfish! Dark Pit's proven how much he loves our daughter time and time again! He's proven it to me, to you, and to everyone we know! He's done nothing but treat Dani like a queen! Doesn't that mean anything?" Moon asked angrily.

Virid looked back and forth at the two.

"I-It's not... I just..." Viridi started to reply.

She turned towards Dark Pit, who was giving her a hopeful look. She was having very mixed feelings about the dark angel at the current moment.

"I... I didn't think it would be this soon. I thought I would have a few more years before you two would even think about... getting married." Viridi said.

That seemed to surprise the others, though the Goddess didn't know why. She wasn't an idiot. Of course, she knew Dark Pit would pop the question eventually. And of course, Danielle would say yes. But why so soon? She flopped back down on the couch.

"It seems like just yesterday, she was so young and little. Tripping over her feet and looking at me with that goofy little grin of hers. And now... now your going to take her away from me. It's not fair! I knew I'd have to let her go eventually, but I thought I had more time." Viridi said.

Moon looked sympathetic. They had raised Danielle together and watched her grow up together. He knew what his wife was going through. Dark Pit walked in front of her. Viridi looked up at him sadly.

"Mistress, I can't take her away from you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She loves you, and she always will. Me and her getting married won't change that. But she makes me happy, and I like to think I make her happy too. And I want to make sure to keep her happy for as long as I can." Dark Pit said.

Viridi sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You do make her happy, Dark Pit, I know that much for sure." Viridi said.

Danielle always talked about him with a smile on her face, whether she was talking about how great he was or something else.

"And who am I to keep her from being happy?" Viridi asked.

Dark Pit smiled.

"So does that mean..." Dark Pit started to ask.

"You have my blessing." Viridi replied.

Dark Pit smiled in relief.

"But, if you are unfaithful to Danielle or hurt her in any way, I will KILL you! Do you understand?" Viridi asked with a dark glare.

"Y-Yes, Mistress!" Dark Pit replied, standing straight up.

"Good. Also, please call me mom from now on, since you'll be my son-in-law soon." Viridi said sweetly.

Moon tried to hold in a chuckle at his wife's tone.

"Of course, Mistr... I mean mom! I'll be off now to ask Danielle now! Goodbye!" Dark Pit said.

He quickly walked out. Moon finally chuckled.

"Did you have to scare the poor boy?" Moon asked.

Viridi giggled.

"I couldn't help myself. I just had too. But my threat still stands, though." Viridi replied.

Moon shook his head in amusement.

"I know, love. I know." Moon said.

* * *

Dark Pit met back up with Pit.

"I did it! They said yes!" Dark Pit announced excitedly..

"That awesome! Now, all you need to do is tell Danielle, and your good to go!" Pit said happily.

"Yeah! That means I need to go now!" Dark Pit said.

He ran off to search for Danielle.

"Go get them, Pittoo!" Pit called out.

Dark Pit heard the nickname, but he was too excited to care.


End file.
